1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to digital computer networks and data communications, particularly to techniques for reducing packet traffic between interconnected processors.
2. Description of Background Art
As computers are increasingly interconnected in various local and wide area networks, data traffic through the networks has increased correspondingly. Traffic congestion is becoming a more burdensome and noticeable problem on data communications infrastructure, particularly during peak usage times when more and larger data files are often loaded on available channels.
Conventional approaches for reducing data traffic aim primarily at increasing performance and capability of network and communications equipment. Such approaches are helpful but tend to be quite expensive to implement. There is a need, therefore, to provide cost-effective technique for reducing network traffic.